


Before

by ImperialPair



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Psycho-PassPrompt: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya “Ti amo Gino.”Parole: 380





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Psycho-Pass  
> Prompt: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya “Ti amo Gino.”  
> Parole: 380

«Gino...» Come facevano i sussurri di Kougami a essere sempre così bollenti e sensuali?  
L'ispettore non sapeva dire come riuscissero a farlo rabbrividire in quel modo e dopo tutti quegli anni non era riuscito a chiarire quel quesito che tutt'ora continuava a rimbombargli nella sua mente.  
«Kougami...»  
Com'era possibile provare un tale piacere solamente con due dita? Per Ginoza era impossibile abituarsi a quei piccoli movimenti che erano capaci d'inondare tutto il suo corpo di sensazioni magiche e travolgenti che compromettevano la sua mente.  
Il giovane in quell'istante stava fremendo dal desiderio e attendeva solo l'instante in cui l'avrebbe penetrato abbandonarsi all'ebrezza che avrebbe completante perso possesso di tutti i propri sensi.  
«Ti voglio Kougami! Ti prego...» Non era più in grado di resistere di oltre, lo voleva sentire dentro di se, era un desiderio irrefrenabile che l'avrebbe fatto impazzire se non fosse stato esaudito.  
«Come vuoi.»  
Perché doveva essere sempre così fantastico? Se lo chiedeva e richiedeva Ginoza, ma l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare in quei momenti era avvolgere le proprie braccia attorno alla schiena dell'altro ispettore che spingeva e rispingeva nel suo corpo inondalo ogni volta di un'estasi che inebriava tutti i suoi pori.  
«Gino...»  
«Kougami...»  
In quel momento i colleghi non riuscivano a distogliere dalla reciproche iridi, erano letteralmente stregati e non avrebbero mai potuto trattenersi dall'osservarsi con quell'intensità che li stava facendo affogare sempre di più in quell'estasi che dominava le loro menti che come ogni volta li spinse ad avvicinarsi sempre di più fino a scambiarsi un intenso e appassionante bacio che finì nuovamente per catturare le loro menti.  
«Ah... Ko... Kougami.»  
Perché doveva esistere un tale piacere? Era impossibile per un essere umano provare qualcosa di simile ogni volta rimaneva inerme di fronte ai loro imminenti orgasmi che scoppiarono nello stesso identico istante cogliendo i due ispettori completamente alla sprovvista.  
«Ti amo Gino.»  
Lo voce del collega in quel momento era così penetrante che si sentì completamente in balia di quell'ispettore e in quell'istante non riuscì a resistere ala tentazione di stringerlo ancora più intensamente di quanto già stesse facendo.  
Dentro di se Ginoza sperava che tutta la felicità di quel momento sarebbe potuta durare in eterno e che Kougami sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco e che mai l'avrebbe abbandonato.  
«Ti amo.»


End file.
